Ino in Team 7
by JustinBieberFan4Evr707
Summary: It's the day all SasuIno fans have been waiting for!In this story,instead of Ino being in team 10,she will instead be in team 7.Will she be able to brave the ninja world,trying not to fall in love with Sasuke and not killing Naruto,all while going through puberty and balancing the dramas of pre-teen life?Read on to find out!Dedicated to Confused-Odd-Obsessions,forever my bestie!:


One thing I bet ALL SasuIno fans wonder is what would happen if Ino was on team 7 with Sasuke and Naruto instead of on Team 10 with Shikamaru and Chougi. Would she sass the guys around? Who would she fight with, who would she crush on, and how much more useful would she be then Sakura was?(My guess, plenty!) Well, read on to find out! Please read and review!

"But Iruka sensei!" Naruto whined. "Sasuke's sitting at my seat!"

Iruka sensei didn't even bother to answer. He was too busy trying to organize the teams in time.

"Sensei!" Naruto yelled again.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You don't own the seat naruto."

Naruto got up. "You wanna go Uchiha? You wanna go?"

Sasuke just looked away."Loser."

And that was the end of that. Naruto pounced on Sasuke, yelling a bunch of insults while Iruka did his best to pry him off.

Ino Yamanaka sat at her desk, doodling away on her notebook, trying not to smash her head against the wall. All she needed to know was who was going to be on her team! It would be super important down the road! They would be spending time together, training together!

_"I hope I get teamed up with some cute boys!" _She started to giggle, then stopped and rolled her eyes. With her luck, she would probably get stuck with some weirdos, like that creepy bug guy, or that fatty who was always stuffing his face! Or maybe even Naruto with his orange jumpsuit! Talk about a fashion crisis!

"Hey Ino-Pg!" Sakura called from behind her.

Ino turned around to see Sakura smirking down at her.

"What do you want, Forehead Girl?" She asked irritatibly. She did not have time for this.

"Oh nothing!" Sakura giggled. " I just wanted to congratulate you on making it this far! Nobody thought you would actually be able to do it. I mean, you've never been one to get your hands dirty."

Ino rolled her eyes. "This coming from the girl who barely passed Taijutsu."

Sakura's nostrils flared. "Hey I -"

Ino interrupted her. "Yes Sakura, a C- is considered _barely passing."_

Sakura flipped her hair. "Whatever. Everyone knows I worked much harder then you. And how _you, _off all people, got an A in Taijutsu is beyond me! You'd rather spend time brushing your hair, or doing your nails, or -"

Ino's jaw dropped open as Sakura rambled on. She gritted her teeth and her hands balled into fists. She had trained day in and day out! Rain or sun, till her knuckles bled! She deserved that A! Who was Sakura to-

"Why don't you just shut up Sakura!" Sasuke interrupted sharply, his eyes cold.

Everyone in the room turned to look. Sakura and Ino bickering was normal, but Sasuke? He rarely talked, much less defended someone else.

Sakura jumped in her seat, startled. "Sasuke I was just-"

"Acting like a frickin' loser." Sasuke finished. "You're making fun of Ino when she is clearly a better ninja then you. Have you been paying attention to your own skills lately? I mean sure, Ino's annoying, and sure, she has a temper, but-"

"Hey!" Ino interrupted. "You don't have to defend me, I can take care of myself."

"Really?" Sasuke asked. "Look, you may not _want _my help, but you need it."

"Why?" Ino asked annoyed. "Because you're some big strong man and I'm just a delicate little girl? Because I can assure you, I have this situation completely under control."

"Yeah, you've handled it pretty well, letting her walk all over you like that." Sasuke shot back.

Ino's eyes narrowed. She'd gone from having a mid-crush on him to hating his guts! Sakura just watched them with eyes as big as saucers, her eyes pinging back and forth from Ino and Sasuke, like a tennis game.

Ino glared at Sasuke. "You know, I used to think you were kind of cute."

"Really?" Sasuke asked smugly.

"Yeah." Ino said smiling sweetly. "But now I know you're nothing but an annoying, obnoxious, big headed, sexist pig!"

Sasuke chuckled. Staring into her sky blue eyes and folding his arms, he whispered, "What did you just call me?" He leaned in so his face was only inches away from hers.

Ino could feel her face turn red. Ugh. People were watching. And was that Naruto holding up a camera phone? She rolled her eyes, mostly so she wouldn't have to stare back into his dark black ones. His beautiful, mystical, mysterious eyes. Because that could distract a girl. Then, trying not to stare at his lips, she snapped. "I said-"

Sasuke interrupted. "God, I _heard _you the first time. You really are nothing but a spoiled, bratty, selfish, _blonde_ air head!"

Ino cringed. Selfish? Bratty? _Spoiled? _She pushed him away.

"Yeah, well, you're stupid!" She cried, hating the childish sound of her voice.

"And you're ugly!" Sasuke said, sounding equally immature.

Iruka cleared his throat. "If you two are done; I'd like to announce the teams." The class snickered. Except for Sakura, who was still glaring daggers at Ino.

Saasuke turned around just as Iruka read down the list.

And Hinata, who patted Ino's back. "Don't worry Ino. I don't think you're a stupid airhead blonde."

"Yeah. Sasuke's just being a jerk." Naruto added. "And I don't think you're ugly."

"Thanks -wait, what? Did everyone in this classroom hear that?" Ino asked, shocked.

Hinata gulped. "Um. No. Everyone on YouTube."

Naruto coughed. "Gee, I wonder who did that?"

Ino glared at Naruto. "I saw you. Nice camera phone, by the way."

Naruto looked guilty until he noticed something on his phone, which made him light up like a Christmas tree.

"What?" Ino asked curiously.

Naruto looked guilty again. "Um, you and Sasuke are bigger then Justin Bieber's hit song, 'Boyfriend' right now."

Ino gasped. Bigger then _Bieber?_

"Naruto!" She yelled and punched him on the head.

Naruto got up. "Um, ow! Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go fight for my seat."

"Anyway." Hinata said. " There's- nothing- wrong- with- blonde- people- some- of- them- can- be- pretty- cool- especially- ya- know- you- but- I- mean- you're- not- the- only- blonde- person- in- the- class- there's- that- kid- who- sits- behind- you- and- the- one- from- our- art- class- and- um- oh- yeah- there's- Naruto- too- so- um- what- do- you- know- about - him- I- mean?"

Ino blinked. "Um. All I know is that he likes to hit on Sakura and that he got kicked out of his last three schools. Oh yeah, and he hates Sasuke's guts."

Hinata practicly wilted. "Why Sakura?"

Ino squeezed her hands sympatheticly. "But if you end up on his team he'd definetely like you better, I'm sure of it."

Hinata brightened up. "Fingers crossed."

Iruka continued down the list. "Team 8: Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuki and Hinata Huyaga."

Ino winced. Kiba and Bug-Boy? "It's okay Hinata. You'll survive."

Hinata looked like she might faint.

Sakura kicked Ino under the table. "I wonder which lucky girl is going to be on Sasuke's team?"

"And Naruto's." Hinata added under her breath.

Sakura laughed, sounding like a goat dying (in Ino's opinion). "I bet it will be someone pretty and cute. Goregeous. Stunning, even. Pretty, a striking beauty." She flipped her long pink hair. "She also has to be intelligent. Smart, a straight A student. Of couse, she also has to be independent! Witty and funny and charming, a shinging star. Someone strong and tough, who can take care of herself and keep up with Sasuke and the rest of the team. No, not keep up, but lead the team." Sakura was babbling now. "Someone who is sassy and bold, but fashion forward. Someone confident! Someone who can heal his wounds, and take care of him when he's sick, someone who can-"

" - And Sakura Haruno."

Sakura jumped. "Wait what? Huh? Which team am I on again, sensei?"

Iruka sighed. "You are on Team 10 with Shikamaru and Chougi."

Sakura let out a blood curding scream. "What? Lazy Boy and Fatso?" She screeched.

Chougi got up from his seat, fire in his eyes. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

As Iruka and the rest of the class tried to calm him down, Sakura groaned.

"Ugh! So i'm not on Sasuke's team then? Then who the f- is?"

Iruka sighed. "Language! And I'm not done yet. The last team is Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka."

Hinata gasped and Sakura screamed again. Ino could feel almost everyone's eyeballs boring into her skull. As she slid lower and lower in her seat, she could see Hinata fighting back tears.

"Hinata you're not mad are you?" Ino asked helplessly.

"Well I am!" Sakura exclaimed. She got up and slammed her palm on the desk. "I demand to switch places with Ino! That pig does not deserve to be on the same team as Sasuke!"

Hinata got up and yelled with as much courage as she could muster. "No! I want to switch places with Ino!"

Naruto laughed. "You like Sasuke too Hinata?"

Hinata blushed. "Oh Naruto! I don't- I mean, how could you possibly think that I-?"

Iruka got up. "Alright, alright that's enough! Everybody QUIET!"

Everybody quieted down.

"There will be no switching teams, got it? Now everybody go get some lunch, then meet up in the designated classroom so you can meet your new sensei. Got it? Now let me just pass out your ninja headbands."

Ino wished a hole would swallow her up. She turned to Hinata. "Look Hinata, this isn't my fault. I know you wanted to be on Naruto's team but-"

"Shy little Hinata likes bad boy Naruto?" Sakura smirked, overhearing. "Scandelous!"

Hinata got out of her seat and ran to the bathroom.

Ino folded her arm and sulked. She'd apologize to Hinata later. Right now, Hinata seemed like she wated to be alone. She sighed. This was gonna be a lonely lunch period.

Please review! Thanks!


End file.
